


Blood Debt

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be Immortal, but her body liked to occasionally remind her that she was still a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Debt

Amanda put her head under the shower and let the water wash away the blood and tears. There was a price to pay for immortality, and she was being reminded of it. True, this didn’t happen often, about once a decade, but when it did…

She looked down and watched the blood, diluted by the shower and the saltier water of her tears, as it ran down the drain and in it she saw every child she would never have.

Most of the time she didn’t care. She saw children as a burden. They tied you to one spot and by necessity you would watch them grow old and die. A heartache she could do without. Most of the time she was glad she couldn’t have them, but for one week every decade all the pain and loss and longing would bubble to the surface and she’d be sobbing for no reason. She thought of Kenny, the closest thing she’d ever really got to a child and that made her begin crying again.

The body could be cruel sometimes. She may be Immortal, but her body liked to occasionally remind her that she was still a woman.

She washed herself clean, wiping away the tears, then stepped onto the cool tiled floor of her bathroom and reached for the pack of tampons.


End file.
